It is well known that film supports for electroreprographic imaging elements or films such as heat-set biaxially-oriented linear polyesters have a tendency to pick up electrostatic charges when being moved with respect to other objects such as the transport means and transport rollers and other parts of the hardware with which it is used. A film support so charged, when exposed to toner, particularly liquid toner, the liquid of which is insulating, pick up a random background or fog of toner which reduces the clarity and elegance of the copy. Toner picked up in this manner is adhered only lightly. When handled, or brushed against by clothing an unpleasant smudge results. The greater the static charge the greater amount of the weakly adherent toner is present which becomes a threat to ones clothing and in addition diminishes usefulness of the imaged film. In the case of a transparent electrostatographic recording element unwanted toner pick up often provides so much background that the contrast between the imaged and unimaged areas is sufficient to make the copy virtually useless.